Bad Boy
by Stumble
Summary: What if Mira wasn't the perfect little boy, and Kyousuke wasn't the perfect father?


The boy's legs swing back and forth, back and forth, twirling the invisable air around him.

The chair he sits in creaks lightly, not enjoying the constant shift of weight.

A rosy-cheeked look of smugness is on the boy's puggish, youthful face, which high-lights his vivid blue eyes.

Several bright-eyed children step up to him and ask him if he wants to play tag, or color with them.

But the dark-haired boy's face twists into a wicked smile. "No thanks," he says. "I'm in time-out. My Papa's coming to get me."

"Why?" asks a little girl.

"Cause I'm a _bad boy_." replies Mira, his tongue carefully forming the words from his mouth.

"My mommy is coming to get me." says one of the other children. "But I was good today."

"I drew- I drew! Hey, I drew Daddy a picture!" chimes in a little boy, showing a very colorful display of random scribbles on white paper.

"Oooh, that looks pretty!" says a girl.

A tall woman hastily walks over, her body half-bent to be in "eye-level" of the 2-5 year old children. She spreads out her hands and flaps like a lunatic; like a bird crash-landing. "Shoo, go on! He cant play with you right now. He's in time-out."

The children understood that well. Though time-out meant something different to each child, they all knew they should listen; time-out meant, "stand in a corner till 'I say so,' 'sit in that chair and face the wall,' 'go to your room and don't come out.'

Once the children disspearsed, the woman faces the trouble-some boy. "You may get up now, Mira. Your father is here."

"Papa." the child corrects her swiftly.

"Yes, he's here." answers the woman. "Come with me." She takes hold of his hand, and he jerks free with a angry noise. She doesn't try again, even after he hops off the chair. Side by side, they stroll to the exit door of the toddler-room.

The woman pauses once she's out in the hallway with Mira, exchanging brief words with a fellow worker before leaving the toddler-room and walking onward. Mira glances behind and watches the other worker go into the room and shut the door.

They go down a long series of doors with familiar, but unreadable, lettering on them, until they reach the last door on the left, marked, "Principle."

The boy smiles; he knows what that lettering says. Mira points to the lable on the door and says loudly, "My Papa's in there waiting on me!"

Nodding mutely, the woman straightens out her uniforn. Then she opens the door, announcing sweetly, "There he is, Mira-"

"Papaaaa!" Mira squeals, running over to his beloved, who turns and watches with an admiring smile. The youngster leaps into the man's lap, curling every limb around his body.

The door closes, and a woman behind the desk begins to speak.

"Mr. Kyousuke, as we previously discussed, your son has been very disruptive towards the other children's activities; he doesn't listen to us when we ask him to stop coloring on other children's colorsheets, he ignores us when we tell him to stop hugging the children- as it makes the children uncomfortable-"

"Well, what about that is uncomfortable to them?" asks Kyousuke, interupting gracelessly.

"He hugs them from behind." the woman replies stifly.

"Ah." is all the man says.

"What's more, is that your son has been licking boys' hands, and putting his own hands where they shouldn't be on children younger than him. We've caught him once or twice putting his hands into another boy's diaper... " The woman shuffles the files on her desk. "Mr. Kyousuke, has your son been exposed to anything he shouldn't be exposed to?"

"Are you questioning my parenting?"

"No, no-" the woman takes in a breath. If this man were to get upset, or felt harrassed, or that his rights for privacy were tampered with, then her company could been sued. She forces a smile. "Not at all." she says cooly. Her mouth moves, trying to make words, but she eventually snaps her lips shut, speechless.

"I see." Kyousuke stands up, saying, "thank you for letting me know," plopping his angel-child on the floor.

Mira looks up, scowling.

"Mira," Kyousuke bends a knee, looking the blue-eyed boy in his eyes. "Since you weren't a good boy today, we wont be stopping on the way home for candy." Mira's face tightens. "You were naughty," explains Kyousuke. A soft smile grows on the man's face as he continues, "So we're going home and you're," he raises a middle finger, "going straight into the bath." He lightly pokes his son on the nose, teasing.

But the boy moans loudly in a shrill voice, jerking his head around and pushing his Papa's hands away.

Kyousuke looks stunned.

"Nooo!" whines Mira, his face turning red.

Ashamed for his son's behavior, Kyousuke stands up and tells Mira, quite sharply, to stop whining.

However, Mira only yells.

To quiet him, Kyousuke reaches down to pick him up.

The boy runs into him and begins kicking and punching fiercely, shouting at the top of his lungs. "No, no, no, no!"

...kicking and punching fiercely into Kyousuke's groin.

His eyes widening, the man feels his face flush, and his blood begin to drop immediately. The soft, pathetic beating against his dick makes his heart beat quiver, and he licks his lips, pornagraphic images tainting his mind.

"Mira..!" gasps Kyousuke at last, snapping into reality when he hears the woman behind the desk drop a pen. Frowning tensely, Kyousuke bends down and grabs the boy by the shoulders, pulling him away. "Enough, Mira! Stop it."

But the boy goes limp and starts wailing in the floor, his face blood-colored, his eyes squeasing shut. Tearless.

Causually giving the woman a smile, Kyousuke bends down and scoops the boy up by the legs, then quickly curls him into his chest, supporting him with the other arm. "Thank you again," says Kyousuke.

Mira kicks and screams in his grasp, wanting to be heard.

His Papa ignores him the entire trip through the daycare-center, and out into the parking lot. He ignores Mira as he kicks out while he puts him in the car seat and actually kicks Kyousuke in the mouth, busting his lip open.

That is- until half way home, Kyousuke pulls the car over.

_"Aaaaaiii!"_ bellows the boy mindlsessly, snot running down his face.

Kyousuke whips off his seatbelt and opens the door in a jerk, then nearly rips open the back door to glare at the suddenly smiling boy in the booster-seat.

The world rolls on by as half a dozen cars pass them without a thought, the people within them going on without questioning the other driver's motives.

The next thing to go isn't Mira's own seatbelt, but Kyousuke's tie. Then his belt, followed by his pants. These three objects get tossed on the opposite seat, with Mira watching quietly, expectantly.

"Mira..." whispers Kyousuke through clenched teeth.

The boy smirks. "Naughty." he reminds him. He begins to swing his legs.

"Very." replies the man. He crawls into the backseat and closes the door, then unbuckles his son. He removes the boys clothes, and the boy leans back, allowing him like a submissive dog wanting its belly rubbed. Hesitating slightly, Kyousuke removes the boy's diaper.

He immediately opens the door and tosses the rotting thing out. Remvoing a sock, Kyousuke lifts Mira's lower half by his legs and wipes his butt, then disgards the sock as well, tossing it out onto the road.

"Will you be good for Papa and take your punishment?" asks Kyousuke as he removes his own underwear, having to duck down in the car to have enough room.

"Yes." the boy says leaning his head back against the soft baby-pillow of his car seat.

"You were bad this morning. You undertstand that's why I'm punishing you?"

"Yes."

"Mira..."

The boy's legs keep swinging.

"Spread your legs."

Mira grins pridefully. "Nope!"

Kyousuke's eyes narrow, and the boy giggles, then spreads them, latching them obediantly on either-side of his arm-rests. Impressively flexable.

Nodding, the man presses a finger silently into the boy's hole, and feels a thick mushiness waiting for him.

"Poo poo." the boy says, looking like he needs to be slapped across the face.

But the man withdraws his finger and smothers the boy's body, hovering his entire frame over the small four year old, his eyes burning down into those glowing blue orbs.

The boy, trembling slightly now, stops smiling and tries to speak, but doesn't know the right words for how he feels. Fear, maybe... Or desire... Or anger.

Tears of frustration form in his eyes. Mira's small fists close, and he starts to whine maddly, not making any sense.

But Kyousuke punishes his pointless cries by wedging two fingers into his son's ass hole. The texture within the boy is oddly warm, mushy, and ... much like poking the inside of one's cheek- only not as wet.

Mira yells and twists, raging like a bull against the booster-seat as his father snuffs out his exsistance by kissing him in the mouth. His son bites Kyousuke's tongue, hard enough to cause it to bleed. The blood rolls in and out of their mouths in a pool of drool as Kyousuke's lips latch over Mira's.

Despite this, the man continues rotating and churning the shitty walls of his son's inner-muscles, willing them to expand. He manages to push a third finger in. Kyousuke lowers himself down in the car, shoving his legs under the driver-seat, while still remaining slightly above Mira's head. He bends down lower, suffocating the boy with his hard, open-mouth kisses.

Finally breaking away, Mira lashes out with his fists and screams, _"Stop it Papa!"_

But Kyousuke does the opposite; he gnaws at his son's insides with his fingers, clawing it open like a beast. Warm gushes of blood and diarrhea sputter out from the boy's hole.

Sobbing now, the little boy kicks at his father's inner tighs. "Papa, please, Papa! Stop!"

"Quiet, Mira!" hiss Kyousuke. "You are being punished. _You must learn your lesson_!" Regardless, Kyousuke removes his fingers. But this only sends the boy into a frenzie.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he chants miserably, shivering with terror.

The man positions his penis at the boy's private entrance, using two hands to hold the boy's legs open, not even flinching as the boy kicks him in the eye. Kyousuke licks his bloodied lip in memory, and smiles.

Mira goes quiet, but his body is vibrating like mad.

"This will hurt you more than it will hurt me." Kyousuke tells Mira gently.

Words spit out of Mira's mouth like birds shitting from a telephone wire. "Please don't, I'll be good! I'll never be naughty again! Please, Papa!"

The penis goes in.

And Mira starts holloring once more.

Kyousuke works the body long and hard, thrusting his whole upper-half into the little boy as if it were a doll, and not a living thing. All the while, the boy yells and twists in pain, red and brown fluids running out between his legs and rolling down his Papa's thighs. The heat within the boy over-powers Kyousuke's erection, and he begins to sweat. He needs more.

His mouth spread wide in a silent scream, Mira twitches as he is tossed brutually back and forth against the child-seat, his red face streaked with tears.

Kyousuke grabs the boy and lowers him, remaining attached, and begins bouncig the boy up and down in the air, keeping him in-tact with his dick.

Dizzy with exhaustion, the boy cries in a low moan, his little face pulled tightly downwards while his Papa's balls swing up and wack him over and over on the ass.

This goes on for another ten minutes before Kyousuke- his body slick with sweat- accidently lets go of Mira (who falls into the dirty floorboard), and braces himself against the back of the driver seat, feeling himself about to cum.

But with the boy suddenly missing, Kyousuke feels horrorified and he looks down at the small weeping child, so scared and innocent... Blood pouring out of his butthole...

Suddenly filled with shame, the man picks out Mira and quietly puts on his clothes, not bothering to give him a new diaper. He buckles the boy into the filthy carseat, then slips on his own pants before going back to sit in the driver seat.

He buckles up, then unzips his jeans so his needy dick can cum freely. He glances up at the review mirror and sees himself.

"You are such a bad boy..." he says to the reflection. Kyousuke turns in his seat and looks at the boy.

With horrid brown stains all over his clothes, red blotches all over his skin, his hands shaking at his sides, and sad, bruised eyes tightly closed... Mira sleeps.

And at the sight of him, Kyousuke cums.


End file.
